The Triple Troublemakers
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl,named Moegi. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

The beginning

The day was perfect in the country of Konoha. A day that one would enjoy while sitting back on their porch with a glass of lemonade clutched in one hand. To one Uzumaki Naruto it was a perfect day. Naruto had sun blond hair and sky blue eyes, which were lite up with happiness as he mentally tallied up the pay he got for assassinating a business man in the last village he entered. Beside him a younger child by the man of Moegi walked. She had been an orphan in Konoha when Naruto found her and took her in.

Moegi had black eyes with a mischievous glint in them and short orange hair. When Naruto found Moegi she had long hair tied in two ponytails atop her head. When Naruto was banished from Konoha by both the civilian and shinobi councils while the Hokage was gone on a special peace meeting, Naruto took measures to protect his younger companion.

He cut her hair and dressed her in his old boy clothes which were too small for him. He had no choice but to leave all their things behind. Her toys and clothes. His various nicknacks he collected from around the village. Along with the bedroom set the Hokage gave to him as a birthday present.

It had been awhile since they had been forced to leave and ever since then they had been on the move, going from country to country doing odd jobs and even at times assassination work. Naruto didn't like assassination but it brought more income to their little family so he took them when times got tough.

Currently though he and Moegi were on their way to Tea country. They had sufficient enough money and supplies to last for a while, since their last job paid a pretty penny. Moegi had decided that she wanted to try Tea country's tea and see the sights since they had never before gone to Tea country. She had given Naruto the look all girls seemed to have before the blond gave in.

The blond haired boy yawned as he looked up into the reddening sky. Soon it would be night and they wouldn't have any light at all to travel. "Well I suppose we should set up camp." He said to Moegi. The girl in disguise nodded. "Hai!" They slowed their pace and began looking for places to rest for the night. Moegi pointed to a spot along the road where a river ran. "Over there!" Naruto eyed the area. Not too, far from the road he could see a small clearing beside the river. He nodded. "It will do." Moegi smiled at him and followed some ways behind him as the older boy made sure the area was safe for her to walk.

It was something that he always made sure to do. Whenever they were to rest for the night in a wooded area Naruto would scout ahead to make sure there wasn't any traps left over from old shinobi battles.

Naruto chucked rocks and sticks into the clearing before nodding to Moegi that the coast was clear of traps.

Naruto pulled off his backpack and pulled out a small tent. He began to set it up while Moegi went around the clearing picking up the sticks Naruto had thrown before. She put them into a pile before looking for dry grass to start the fire with.

Every once in awhile she would stop and listen for a second or two before going back to her task. Naruto smiled. He knew what she was going to ask him. He too could hear the sounds of waves crashing onto a shoreline. They were near the ocean.

Finally Moegi got the fire going and was setting up the pots and pans for their dinner that night. She looked up at Naruto. "Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Naruto turned to her after trying the last knot in the tent and pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...." Moegi puffed up her cheeks as he left her in suspense. "Okay!" He agreed with a grin. Moegi cheered happily before going back to cooking their dinner.

Naruto sat down beside her. He grinned as he peered into the small fire. He was content and happy with his life so far. He had a family, was traveling the world, seeing sights and sounds he never thought he'd see or experience while living back in Konoha. His smile widened.

Moegi glanced at him before smiling as well knowing that Naruto was truly happy. It was rare to see him be so relaxed. It made her happy to know that Naruto could have peace.

That night the two children went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning arose just as beautiful as the last. The two children got up and began setting everything up for breakfast before they packing up and heading for the beach. Every once in awhile Naruto would glance up and smirk in Moegi's direction. The girl in disguise was bouncing in her seat trying to cook as fast as she possibly could while making sure the food was cooked enough to safely eat. He packed up the tent and began grabbing all the dirty dishes for washing later. He paused in his cleaning up when Moegi handed him a plate of sausages and pancakes.

After quickly eating he and Moegi cleaned the dishes and packed everything away. They headed in the direction of the ocean. Naruto of course decided to take his time while walking, which made his smaller companion puff up in irritation. "Hurry! I want to see the ocean!!!" Moegi whined as she grabbed his hand to pull him along faster. "What's the hurry muscle? We have all day to play in the ocean!" He asked as he quickened his pace to keep from being pulled over by the surprisingly strong girl who glared at him for the name he had just called her. She hated it when he called her weird muscle-bound names. "Just hurry!" She whined in a high pitch voice.

Naruto immediately shushed her. "Careful Mo, just because you think we're alone doesn't mean we actually are!" Moegi stiffened, glanced around and nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. She couldn't afford to act any part of the girl she actually was even when she thought they were alone and no one was near. She had taken to watching Naruto to match his actions and mannerisms to pass off as a genuine boy. They both knew what happened to girls who had no parents or other family to take care of them. They had seen the brothels.

Though she acted like a boy she was still a girl inside and wanted desperately to see the beach!

When they got to the beach they gasped in awe. It was beautiful! Blue as far as the eye could see in every direction! Moegi whooped shrugged off her bag and took off towards the sandy beach. Naruto followed at a much slower pace. In the distance he could see a small Island in the direction they were heading in. He idly wondered if it was bigger up close. Moegi's demands for him to join her in the water cut him off from his thoughts. He grinned at the girl who was playing in the waves. "Better run Mo, unless you want to be dunked!" He shouted as he ran towards her dropping his bag onto the sand. Moegi yelled as she ran away.

They spent the rest of the just playing in the water enjoying their brief time away from their jobs as mercenaries.

* * *

A/N

This is a rewrite of the original chapter I posted. I hope you like it! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

A new person

After spending a whole day playing in the ocean they had turned in for the night as the sun began to dip into the horizon. The next day found them walking to their destination. The blond kept as eye on the island he saw, wondering if perhaps they should take a side tour to see what was on the island. He decided against it when he remembered that Moegi would probably have a fit if he proposed such a thing. So they kept on walking.

During their journey Naruto had Moegi study from a book he stole in the last town. It was on chakra manipulation. He figured that even though they were wanderers, Moegi should have a chance at learning ninja techniques like he did when he was going to school in Konoha. It could very well save her life one day.

In what seemed like no time at all the day turned to night and they were forced to make camp once again.

Naruto had decided after carefully examining the skies that it would be perfect to use sleeping bags instead of setting up the tent. It was warm out and the sky was clear of clouds, which pleased him because he always liked looking at the stars before falling asleep.

He dug into his back pack while Moegi went in search of firewood. In the middle of unfurling the sleeping bags Naruto was startled when he heard a sharp scream. "Moegi!" He yelled getting to his feet and running as fast as he could in the direction he had heard the scream. His stomach clenched in worry as he ran, thoughts of the young girl being hurt crossed his slightly panicking mind.

He ripped through a thick patch of foliage and took his surroundings. He spotted Moegi kneeling on the ground. He ran to her side heart thumping in his chest. "Moegi are you alright?" He asked worry laced in his voice. The girl sniffed. "Naruto I'm fine, but he's not!" Naruto blinked and finally noticed a small boy laying unconscious on the ground. His heart skipped a beat. A child! How did he get way out here? He wondered as he kneeled over the boy and took the child's thin wrist in his hand. He felt a pulse. The boy was alive! Very quickly he picked up the child and started for the camp site. "Is he going to be okay?" He heard Moegi ask. He glanced back at her worried face. "I can't make any promises Moegi, but I'm sure he'll be all right with some rest and some good food." The girl nodded.

When they got back Naruto got Moegi to get a bucket of cold water and a clothe. On the way to their camp he could feel the boys body burning up. The kid had a nasty fever. After three long hours of constantly dipping the cloth into cold water and putting it on the feverish boy's forehead, the fever broke allowing for Naruto to relax.

After another hour of watching over the dark-haired youth Naruto allowed him self to sleep.

He was woken up not thirty minutes later by a crying sound. The blond blinked in the darkness and sat up. He looked over to Moegi to see that she was sleeping soundly under her sleeping bag. He frowned. Then where did that sound come from? He wondered. A sound made him turn in sleeping bag.. He blinked. Oh! He had almost forgotten about the boy he and Moegi found. The youth was tossing and turning in the spare sleeping bag Naruto carried with him.

With a sigh and knowing he won't be able to sleep Naruto stood up and went to put more wood into the dying fire. He also grabbed the small tea pot which was laying nearby and filled it with water. He shoved a tea bag into it before putting it on the fire. He sat back and relaxed while waiting for his tea.

A few minutes later found Naruto with a steaming cup of tea in his hands while reading a book by firelight.

He looked up when a sharp scream disturbed the peaceful night air.

The child was up.

Naruto closed his book and grabbed an extra cup, pouring tea into the small cylinder. In the corner of his eye he could see the boy sit up and look wildly about him before stopping and staring at him. Naruto picked up the cup and turned to the boy. "Here" The boy accepted the cup automatically. A second later he asked. "Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto smiled at the boy and said. "You're in my camp. My companion and I found you while we were setting up camp. You had a nasty fever. It took me several hours to break it. As for whom I am. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He pointed to Moegi. "Over there is Mo." The boy slowly nodded.

The boy glanced around the camp slowly taking in the small bags and the sleeping bags Naruto and Moegi carried. He seemed to be searching for something. Finally after a few seconds of not finding what he was looking for he turned curiously to Naruto. "Where's your parents?" Naruto smirked bitterly. "Ah, well you see Mo and I don't have parents." The boy blinked in shock. "You're an orphan?" Naruto chuckled and nodded not at all offended by the boys lack of tact or inability to keep his curiousity in check. The boy looked down. Finally he muttered. "My dad is dead too." He admitted. Naruto glanced up but didn't comment. "Drink your tea before it gets cold." Was all he said.

The boy nodded and sipped quietly at his drink.

Naruto went back to his book. He made it to the next chapter when the boy decided to speak up. "My name is Inari." The blond glanced up. "Just Inari?" The boy hesitated before sighing and nodding. Naruto nodded. Well if the kid didn't want to reveal his last name who was he to object? "Nice to meet you." The boy nodded. "Um, can I ask...um where you're going?" Naruto put his book down. "Mo and I are heading to Tea Country." He replied. The boy looked down seemingly looking very unsure. Seeing this Naruto offered. "You can come with us you like. I'm sure Mo would like to have a friend who's around the same age." Inari's head bobbed up shock and relief on his face. "Ah, you sure?" He asked to make sure. The blond nodded. He was pretty sure, although he was thinking of selling him to the slave market. He was sure the boy would go for a pretty penny, but he was sure Moegi would kick his ass if he even mentioned it to her. "Yeah, but if you're going to come with us you are going to have to listen to everything I say no matter what!" Inari nodded enthusiastically. "I will!" He promised. Naruto nodded. "Good now get back to sleep! You're going to need your rest." The boy nodded and lay back down on his sleeping bag. Before he drifted back to sleep he said. "Thank you, Naruto-sama"

Naruto only looked at him before turning back to his book.

* * *

A/N

Well what do you think? Like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

The next day

The next morning Naruto woke up to a bright new day and Moegi cooking breakfast by the fire. He must have fallen asleep while reading. He sat up and rubbed away sleep. Moegi looked over at him and grinned. "Morning!" Naruto grinned at her before getting up and heading towards a bush to relieve himself.

When he came back, Inari was also up and sitting up on his sleeping bag. He knew that Moegi and Inari had already introduced themselves already. He could hear them when he was taking a leak. The blond sat down and took the offered plate Moegi held up for him. It was tradition for the two, Moegi would cook a first batch and give it to Naruto and then cook for herself. As the elder boy chewed on his breakfast, he wondered what they should do after leaving Tea Country. They could go and visit Suna. Apparently they were having a festival in three months. He really wanted to see it. There was also of course heading to Mist. There was a small festival going on there in two months even though a war was taking place. Naruto was sure though that they would be alright. After all they didn't have any blood limits.

Moegi carefully made some toast using a grate and putting it over the fire. She flipped them over and took them off. After buttering them she handed them to Naruto who shoved one in his mouth and chewed off a large chunk. After putting some more sausages into a plate and buttering another pair of toast she turned to the black-haired boy and said. "Here" The boy looked at her and then to the plate. When he didn't take the plate right away Moegi glared and muttered. "Take the plate or I'll eat it." The boy started and took the offered plate. Now satisfied she went back to cooking her own meal.

While he was eating Inari's voice interrupted him. "Um, Naruto-sama can I ask....um what you do for money?" Moegi looked between Inari and Naruto curiously. The blond took a drink of tea before looking seriously at Inari's curious face. " I'm a mercenary, Mo is my apprentice." Inari blinked. "A mercenary?" Naruto nodded. "We do things in payment for cash." Inari looked between Moegi and Naruto. "What kinds of things?" Naruto replied. "Anything under the sun, if and only if the pay is right." Inari frowned at his reply, knowing that the blond was leaving something out on purpose but nodded at the same.

After breakfast they cleaned up the camp and packed everything away. Naruto lead the way towards Tea Country. Before they left though Naruto had Moegi tell Inari all the rules in which they lived by. It took her half an hour to finish since the boy kept asking questions.

As they walked Naruto reflected on things. His life before he was kicked out of Konoha. His loneliness he used to feel before he met Moegi. He thought back to that part. She was only three when he found her hiding behind a garbage box crying her eyes out. He remembered that day.

Flashback!

Seven you old Uzumaki Naruto hurried down the streets of Konoha trying to get home the fastest way possible. Up above him rolling dark clouds looked ready to pour out their contents. He cursed as he felt a drop land on his head. He took a shortcut through a small alley which led to his apartment building. Halfway through the alley he stopped as muffled crying was heard. He looked around him. He could hear his foot crunching garbage as he turned in a circle listening for the source of the crying. "Hello?" He called out as he zeroed in on a pile of boxes and garbage cans. The crying stopped. A gasp was heard. The blond frowned. Whoever was crying sounded very young. His curiousity peaked, causing him to slowly make his way towards the pile. He leaned down as he shifted boxes and bags out of his way. He gaped when he spotted a small child bound to a pipe by rope.

The child was two maybe three years of age with orange hair tied in a bun. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in places. She had on a small long coat with a curious red cloud pattern on it, underneath she wore black pants and red shoes. A rope was wrapped around her body. A cloth was covering her mouth.

Naruto could see that she had been crying a lot. Tear tracks ran down her face. A bruise was visible on the right side of her face.

The girl stared at him in fright.

Naruto quickly went to reassure her. "It's okay I'm here to help you!" He whispered. The girl sniffled and nodded. Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and went about freeing the child from the ropes. When he was done, he untied the cloth around her mouth. He blinked when she asked. "Do know mummy? Daddy? Where?" Naruto was careful not to frown as the girls question brought up several different conclusions. Was she abandoned here by her parents? Or by someone else? He eyed her. The quality of her clothes told him that she came from wealthy people, but where did she come from?. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry I don't know where your parents are, kid." He saw her cover her eyes and burst into cries. Naruto reached over and panted her head. He whispered a little nervous. "Hey come now don't cry!" The girl looked at him. "There don't cry okay? Here you want something to eat?" The girl nodded. "I have lots of food at my place, if you want to come I can make some soup!" The girl gulped and nodded. "Ok" She agreed. Naruto held out his hand to help her up. The girl sniffled and took it. Smiling gently Naruto helped her onto his back and started off towards his apartment. "At my place we can do whatever we want because I live by myself. We can play with my toys and have fun. How does that sound?" The girl giggled and nodded into his shoulder. "So what's your name huh?" He asked as he ducked into another back alley. The girl sniffled and whispered. "Moegi, Daddy calls me Moegi." Naruto smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a pretty name." He said. The girl grinned and whispered. "You name?" The blond grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto" The girl smiled slightly. "Pretty name" Naruto chuckled and agreed.

End flashback

Naruto remembered he had given her a bath, before giving her some of his clothes, and heating her up some soup.

She was a little quiet at first, being in a new environment and all, but slowly she had become used to her new home. Naruto took very good care of her. Whenever the food started to run out he had made sure she ate at least two times a day. When that wasn't enough he started pickpocketing to get more money. He was glad no one ever caught on. He didn't think Moegi would last without him around to care for her.

As the months had passes by Moegi started calling him 'father' He was stunned at first but he allowed it. It wasn't until she got older that he started telling her to not say it anymore. When she asked why, he told her that he wasn't really her father, and that her parents might still be out there looking for her, and that he didn't want her to get too attached if and when they found them. Moegi didn't understand but started calling him Naruto although she did slip up from time to time.

He looked over when Moegi tapped him on the shoulder. "Where's my book?" She asked. Beside her Inari looked confused. Naruto blinked before quickly looking for the next book he wanted Moegi to read. She had finished the last one. He held it out to her when he found it and then grabbed a very used scroll to Inari. "Here read while we walk since it'll save us time." Inari took the offered scroll and looked at it. It was a book on the background of Konoha. He looked up. "What?" Naruto looked back at him. "Since you're going to be traveling with us, you're going to have to learn to be a ninja. I can't have someone who can't protect himself on my team. Mo here already has several techniques down." Inari looked over to the orange haired boy. (Remember he still thinks Moegi is a boy) Mo nodded. "Oh ok." He accepted while opening the scroll.

Several hours later they were still on the road but were almost close to Tea Country. They were maybe two or three days away. They stopped for the night and slept.

* * *

A/N

Well what did you think?

Like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

Naruto grinned as he crept through a dark house. He was on a job, which required him to assassinate a local rival business man. Since the pay was extremely generous, he took it. After successfully dodging some still awake family members, he slipped silently into the man's bedroom.

The man was fairly large and had a patch of silver hair a top his head. His much more smaller wife was sleeping with him. Naruto frowned when he caught a picture of the man with two little boys who looked like him. He hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing what he came here for. He didn't have time to indulge his conscience.

Ten minutes later Naruto ran from the still silent home as he made his way back to the meeting spot. Moegi and Inari were waiting for him money in hand and packs on their backs. Naruto wiped a stray blood smear from his cheek as he came up. Moegi eyed him sadly when she saw him. She knew about some of the work he was forced to do at certain points and why he did them. The orange haired girl sighed when she saw the look in his eyes. He was not going to be okay until he moved through what he had done.

Inari was confused.

They had spent the next day camping out in the forest, where no one ever went. For most of the day Naruto had just sat there, not muttering a word. What was wrong with him? Moegi too was acting strange. The orange haired kid had gotten up that morning cooked, and sat around reading books. Moegi would then sneak glances at the silent blond before going back to reading.

Inari glanced at the blond again. He only started acting like this when he finished some sort of job out in the last town, but he wouldn't say what. Now he sat here almost dead to the world. Inari had also noticed some red smears on the others clothing before Moegi had taken them and washed them in the river. It couldn't have been paint, paint wouldn't wash off so well. Inari sighed and went back to reading his own book that Moegi had given him to read. He'll figure it out later.

The next morning Naruto came up to them and grinned. "Good morning you two!" Moegi smiled and cheered. "Good morning!" Inari joined in before setting some more wood near the fire. Naruto sat down beside him and scrunched up his nose. He looked around before grabbing his clothes and sniffed. Inari watched him gag and cough. "Eww I think it's time for a bath!" The blond grouched. The dark haired boy stiffened when Naruto grabbed him and sniffed his head before leaning away and taking a breath. "Okay I think you do too." Moegi blinked at them before blushing. "Ahh I knew I forgot to do something" She laughed.

Naruto stood up and said. "Okay crew grab your things we're taking a bath!" He cheered as he rushed into the tent. Inari grinned in amusement and went to collect his own things.

Once everyone was assembled by the river, Naruto wasted no time in ripping off all his clothes and diving into the water wearing only his boxers. Inari watched the older boy for a few seconds as he came up and yelled about the water being too damned cold. Chuckling he started taking off his own clothes to get ready for bathing. He cast a look over to the carrot top and suddenly gaped.

His horrified scream echoed throughout the woods.

"You're a girl!???"

The other two stared wide eyed at Inari at his horrified scream. The two looked at each other before bursting out into loud hilarious laughter.

Inari promptly turned red in embarrassment. "But how? Why?" He stuttered turning to Naruto for the answer. The blond grinned slightly. "I did it to protect her." Inari was still confused. "You see Inari there are people in this world who like to do bad things to little girls. Bad people." Inari nodded. "Oh" He muttered in slight understanding. Naruto continued. "And for as long as you're with us you will pretend that Moegi is a boy, just treat her as if she's a normal every day boy." He nodded. "Okay"

Moegi grinned now that the serious discussion was over and took off her clothes revealing a bathing suit underneath. She ran and jumped into the water. Inari grinned and followed.

They spent the rest of the day swimming, cleaning their clothes and having fun.

The next day they got up early before leaving their camp site and heading out once again.

Somewhere in Konoha

A figure shifted through files, searching for something.

Every file of a female child was looked through before being tossed aside. A through T was searched. Just when the figure was losing hope a file with the name Uzumaki came up. The figure stopped in surprise before practically ripping the file open to see a small picture of a small girl with smiling black eyes and long orange hair. The figure gently touched the picture, before reading the file.

Name: Uzumaki Moegi

Age: five

Sex: Female

Birth Date: Unknown

Parents Names: Unknown

Birth Place: Unknown

Last known residence: 3554-12 Budoo Rd.

Note: Uzumaki Moegi was found at the age of three by Uzumaki Naruto, and was later adopted into the Uzumaki name by the Sandaime Hokage.

(For more on Uzumaki Naruto, see file No. 98873277-8b)

The figure frowned and went in search of the file mentioned. After finding it the figure opened it and began to read it.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 9

Sex: Male

Birth Date: Oct, 10

Parents Names: Unknown

Birth Place: Konoha Hospital

Last known residence: 3554-12 Budoo Rd.

The figure frowned when the rest of the file was labeled classified.

Why?

The figure pondered this before grabbing both files and putting them away in his pack. He would find out later. He had to return with his findings.

Naruto yawned.

They were just passing the Island in the distance now. The one he had been watching since two days ago. He took notice that Inari seemed to get even more agitated when they neared it and loosened up when they were far enough away. Naruto frowned. So the kid lived there huh? I wonder what's there.

The blond felt a want to travel to the Island but he knew Inari wouldn't follow. He would most likely run away, and probably run into some people who were not as friendly as he was.

So they kept walking.

After three more days of walking the trio made it to the Tea County. They settled down for the night in a small town hotel using the money Naruto saved from his last job.

"Alright guys showers, and then bed. Since there's only two beds we will have to share. Moegi and Inari and I in another." Naruto declared. Inari blushed but kept his comments to himself. Moegi nodded already used to sharing beds. "Okay Moegi you shower first, followed by Inari, I'll go last. As soon as you're done go straight to bed." The two nodded.

Moegi quickly dug through her bag before running to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Fifteen minutes later she came out wearing a black T-Shirt and green shorts. Inari headed off to the bathroom as she passed him. The girl jumped onto the bed and turned to Naruto. "Can you tuck me in?" Naruto looked up from his musings and at the hopeful eyed girl.

Her doe eyes immediately made him crumble. He sighed, got up and walked over to the girl. She smiled happily and dove under the blankets. Naruto sat down on her side of the bed. He reached over and fixed the blankets around her form, before ruffling her short hair. "Still haven't changed." He muttered softly to the girl who had taken a hold of his hand. She giggled and shook her head. "Never father." Naruto ignored the name and held onto the smaller hand in his. "I hope not."

Peeking through the bathroom door Inari eyed the two sadly.

Naruto smiled at the girl as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Good night...daughter." He ran his hand through her hair once more before getting up.

Inari picked this time to come out.

The two looked at each other, before Inari looked away and walked to the other side of the bed and slowly slipped under the covers. He jumped when the blond came around and began tucking him in. "You don't have to." He began to protest. An amused grin flashed his way. "I feel like it." Naruto told the wide-eyed boy as he thought back to his precious person who used to do the same for him. "Beside's I know children feel safe and secure when people do this. It makes them feel wanted and that everything is all right in the world, and most important of all, I'm your guardian now, which means I will treat you the same as Moegi. No more, no less." Inari felt a lump in his throat. "Thank you." He whispered. Naruto gave him another grin before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Go to sleep kiddo, we have a long day tomorrow." Inari nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep seconds later.

Naruto was left looking down at his two charges inwardly hoping that they would stay safe from any harm. He knew there were risks in his job but when you are just a child and the only thing you've learned to do was to kill then there aren't very much options. He sighed and stood up. Now all he had to do was head for the shower as well, before hitting the sack.

When he slipped into his bed twenty minutes later, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Somewhere faraway

A figure of a lone woman sat at a desk reading over reports. Her blue hair was tied up in a bun to keep it from falling into her face as she worked. She would stop once in awhile and look out the large window in her office. Outside lightening and thunder roared tearing up and lighting the sky as she watching in mild wonder. She sighed suddenly feeling sad.

A movement caught her eye.

From the shadows a man with orange spiky hair came walking out.

The two stared at each other before the woman asked. "Did you find her?"

The man shook his head.

The woman snarled and threw her papers to the floor in a fit of rage. "Dammit!" She cried. Before she could continue the man spoke. "I found out something though." The woman looked up her anger forgotten for the moment. "What is it?" The man sat down on a chair facing the woman's desk. "She was taken to Konoha and abandoned." The woman sat down and waited for the man to finish. "There she was found and taken in by a boy named Uzumaki Naruto." The woman's black eyes widened. "They lived together until the boy was banished, she went with him." He finished.

The woman felt tears rising up. "She's alright. Thank Kami." She looked at the man. "Do you have any idea where they went?" He shook his head. "I'll have the teams spread out and search for them." The woman nodded. "The boy, are you curious about him?" He smirked and nodded. "Yes" She smiled grimly. "He could be hers..." The man nodded and stood.

"I'll be leaving now, I'll be searching as well." He told the woman.

She watched him leave, before glancing at a picture showing a small orange haired child a orange haired man and a woman with blue hair smiling at the camera.

"Please be safe..." She whispered into the darkness.

* * *

A/N

yadda Yay! Chapter done! Well redone!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

(Previous chapter has been replaced! A/N no longer there, so before reading this I suggest reading the last chapter, or you will be seriously confused lol)

* * *

A/N for those of you who already read this, I just want to let you know that I slightly changed the previous four chapters, so if you want you can go read them over, its ok if you don't, its still basically the same just different.

* * *

Tea country

After arriving in tea country and getting settled in the trio went around enjoying the sights and sounds that Tea Country had to offer.

Moegi immediately took a liking to the market where they sold so many different things at a very low price, Inari took to the monuments scattered across the small city they were in, and Naruto took to hitting the casino's.

Naruto fortunately had very good luck when it came to gambling, unfortunately he was forced to flee when the security guards came to throw him out. So taking his winnings, he happily fled from the casino's and went shopping.

Unknown to him though a blond haired woman had seen him, and the winning streak he had before he fled. The woman smirked and finished off her sake.

Naruto ended up buying some things for Inari, and Moegi. New clothes, and some new books were the two important ones.

He decided to call it a night and headed on back to the hotel, not realizing that he was being followed.

The figure stopped when he reached the hotel he was staying. The figure smirked and walked away, her blond pigtails swaying in the breeze.

The next day found Naruto sitting at a tea shop sipping a special green tea grown only in Tea Country. Inari and Moegi had gone off somewhere leaving him by his lonesome. He looked up from his drink when he heard someone sitting down opposite him. It was a woman. He frowned. "Is there something I can help you with lady?" The blond woman frowned. "I saw you yesterday in the casino." Naruto frowned and leaned back, trying to figure out what she could possibly want from him. Did she want money? Tips? Instead he said. "So what? You think it's wrong of me to gamble? Is that it?" The woman shook her head. "Not at all. I'm not your mother so why should I be upset?" Naruto smirked. "Then what is it?"She leaned forewords her enormous boobs resting on the table top. If Naruto had been a bit older he would have been drooling at the sight, but seeing as he was only still a child he didn't have such thoughts and didn't notice. "I would like to make a wager with you." This stunned the boy. She wanted to make a bet? With him? He frowned. "Oh? Why?" She smiled and said flippantly. "Just to pass the time while I take a break from the casinos." Naruto nodded still not sure. "All right then I'll bite, what's the bet?" The woman grinned a glint in her eyes.

A few minutes later found Naruto and the woman who still hadn't given him her name standing in front of a row of slot machines. The bet the woman wanted to make with him was as follows. If he managed to win two times more than what she lost within an hour without losing a game then he'll get anything he wanted from her, but if he won less than two times the amount she lost he'll have to go to another casino and win back triple the amount in which they lost and won. It was pretty simple.

So they found themselves at the casino both of their hands poised over their selected slot machine. They looked at each other. At the count of three they dropped their coins into the machine.

The game was on!

An hour and a half later found the two sitting at a bar. The blond was drinking away her humiliation. Naruto was there to think on what he wanted from the blond. He was in high heaven. He could ask anything of her no matter what.

The woman turned to him while gulping down her seventh drink. "How did a brat like you get so lucky!? Did you do special training? Or does Kami favor you?" Naruto laughed and shook his head. The woman was obviously very drunk. "Actually I don't know. I have always been very lucky." The woman grunted and turned away. The setting sun caught her eye. "Hey kid, don't you have to get going? Your parent's must be worried sick." Naruto blinked, shook his head ruefully and told her. "I never knew my parents. They died before I could even remember. So I could stay here all night but I think Mo and Inari might be worried." The woman looked up. "Oh? Are they your guardians?" She was now curious. He shook his head. "Mo and Inari are my charges. I'm their guardian and big brother figure." The woman blinked, any ounce of drunkenness gone. "Where do you live? How do you get money?" Naruto smiled. "We travel a lot and do odd jobs here and there when we come into a new town. People usually let us do delivery work or something because we're still young and they pay us good money, so we're happy." He stood up. "I better get going though, seeing as I might worry the two so good bye." He waved at her before stopping. "Oh! And don't worry about that favor you owe me, I'll just hold on to it for now until I really need something ok?" The woman nodded, her mind still on his words. Before she could say anything else though he was already gone.

Naruto made it back in time to see Inari and Mo already getting into bed. Without a thought he went over and tucked them both in before patting their heads and heading off to his own bed. Diving under the warm covers he closed his eyes. A voice interrupted him. "Where were you all day?" It was Moegi who had asked. He opened his eyes and turned to the other bed. "I went to the tea shops around here and then met a woman who wanted to make a bet with me." Moegi blinked. "She wanted to make a bet with you? What for?" Naruto chuckled. "She saw me at the casinos the other day and decided she make a bet with me, so I agreed."

Inari who had been listening decided to pipe up. "What was the bet?" Naruto sat up the others copying him. "Well the bet was that if I managed to win two times more than what she lost within an hour without losing a game then I'll get anything I wanted from her, but if I won less than two times the amount she lost I'll have to go to another casino and win back triple the amount in which we lost and won." The two small children's eyes widened. "What happened?" Naruto flashed them the peace sign. "Naturally I won the bet." The two cheered. Moegi asked. "What did you get from her?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see I didn't collect." The two gasped. "You didn't!?" Moegi cried. The blond shrugged. "Well I figured that I better save the request for when I really trully need it. So I told her that I'll collect later and left." Moegi sighed and shok her head. Naruto always did that. He'd win a bet and won't collect until he really needed it.

They lay back down. "Well anyway we better sleep. I want to get a head start on the next town." The two nodded and closed their eyes.

The next morning they were outside their hotel checking their bags and looking for the list they had on where to go next. Moegi and Inari were bickering back and forth. "I thought you said you had it!" Shouted Mo. Inari glared and yelled back. "No I didn't!" Mo clenched a fist. "You lie!" Inari stopped his search and brought his fist up to his chest. "I do not!" "Do to!" "Do not!"

In the background Naruto was happily sipping a Styrofoam cup full of hot tea. He watched the two bicker back in forth. He was sure that they were going to duke it out soon. "So brat you're not going to stop them?" He looked up to see that blond woman he had met the night before, and shook his after thinking about it. "Nope, besides they need to work out their differences in their own. It'll be good for them!" He chirped. He turned when he heard fist hitting flesh and saw that Mo had decked Inari. The boy got up and charged at the other. Soon their little spat turned into a fist fight.

Beside him the blond sat down and joined him in watching the children fight. While they watched the woman asked Naruto questions. "So these are the children you take care of huh? Naruto nodded. He sipped his tea. "It must be hard taking care of them and yourself." Naruto frowned. "We make do with what we have." She nodded. "So where are you from?" Naruto stiffened. "Why?" He asked with a hitched breath. The woman frowned. "It's only a question. Here I'll tell you where I'm from first ok?" Naruto hesitated before nodding. "I come from Konoha." In the corner of her eye she could see the blond stiffen in fear. "I haven't live there for over twenty years though." She finished. Naruto gulped. If she used to live in Konoha but she no longer lived there. Chances were that she didn't know about him. Finally he said. "I used to live in Konoha as well but decided that it was too boring and decided to go travel for a couple years." The woman nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." Naruto looked up at her. "You know I realized that I never got your name." The older blond grinned. "Tsunade, what's yours kid?" The blond replied. "I'm Naruto" He nodded to the kids. "The black-haired one is Inari, and the other is Mo." Tsunade nodded.

They looked up when Mo and Inari came running up to Naruto. "Naruto!" cried Mo. "Naruto-sama!" Cried Inari. The two grabbed him on either side and hid their faces into his chest. They pointed at another. "He's being mean to me!" Naruto sighed. Tsunade laughed. Naruto mock glared at her before turning to the sobbing children attached to his sides. "Ok you two don't cry." He said while standing up. The two let him go and stood back. Naruto observed the bruises on either face. "Well now what is the lesson here?" He asked. Mo and Inari frowned and thought about it. "Um, don't fight?" He shook his head. They thought about it before giving up and looking up at the blond. He chuckled. "Don't let your feelings override your common sense. If you two had stayed calm and hadn't gotten mad you would have thought to ask me where the list was. Instead you two got mad at each other and blamed the misplacement of the list on each other. Now remember this, if you were fighting a enemy and lost control of your emotions you two would be dead before you even started!" The two looked down realizing their mistake.

Finally after letting a few seconds to let that lesson sip into their minds he chuckled and ruffled their hair. "Don't worry too much about it for now. You probably won't be getting into any fights soon, but it would be wise to keep that in mind." They looked up and nodded.

Naruto grinned at them before turning to Tsunade who had stayed behind to watch how he would act to their fighting. She had been intrigued when he sprouted words of wisdom to the children who were only a few years younger than he was. She smiled and asked. "So what's this list you guys keep talking about?" Naruto dug into his pocket and showed it to her. "It's a list on where we're going to be heading next." She looked at it and blinked. "Eh? You guys are headed for Tishou town?" They nodded. "Hm, that's where I'm headed." Naruto grinned. "Great maybe we could travel together eh Tsunade?" She thought about it before nodding. "Sure, besides you brats look interesting." They sweat dropped.

She grinned and said. "Well lets head out!"

They headed out.

Halfway through their journey Tsunade had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, but shrugged it off as nothing to be concerned about.

Meanwhile a woman with dark hair and a small pig in her arms was walking through a casino looking for her sensei. She had been searching all morning showing everyone who would stop her teachers picture. So far no one had seen her.

She sighed. "Where are you sensei!"

* * *

A/N

Hehe so was it good or was it crappy?

Oh and I'll answer any Q's in the next chapter k?

Alright then, love you all! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha at a young age, bringing with him a orange haired girl. Along his travels he meets up with an surprising person. Watch as these three go on adventures and journeys across the Elemental Nations!

* * *

(All answers to questions are at the bottom!)

* * *

Incidents and anger

The slightly bigger stopped for a rest after walking for almost the whole day. During that time Tsunade and Naruto got to know each other a bit better.

They both liked traveling, gambling, getting their way, sake, and releasing their frustrations by destroying something or beating the crap out of someone who bothers them.

They both hated, perverts, slackers, people who discriminated others for stupid reasons, not getting their way, and being prevented from letting out their anger.

While they walked Tsunade finally remembered what she had forgotten. They had been talking about their charges and Tsunade had just finished speaking about Shizune when she suddenly stopped prompting Naruto to ask. "Is something the matter Tsunade?" The woman looked up wild eyed and gasped. Mo and Inari hid behind Naruto fearing an outburst. "Tsunade?" Naruto asked again beginning to herd the two younger ones backwards.

"Aghhh!!!" Screamed the older blond while grabbing her head in two hands. "Oh no! I forgot about Shizune and Tonton!" The three children jumped and backed further away.

Tsunade slumped down to her knees and sobbed. "She has my money, now I won't be able to go to the casino tonight"

The three youngsters sweat dropped.

That's all she cared about?

Meanwhile

Shizune was pissed! No scratch that she was downright angry! Tsunade had left her! She always did this!

The dark haired woman had finally found someone who could help her. A old lady said she seen Tsunade leaving town with three young children.

She ran through the trees carrying a small pig named Tonton in her arms. Leaping over a river she snarled when she saw a small band of bandits terrorizing a small family. She stopped and put the pig down on the ground. Time to get rid of some of her anger!

After a good beat down she was waving happily good bye to the family she had rescued from the small band of bandits. They were tied and packed onto the families small cart to be taken into the police where they can be properly punished, not that hadn't just been through hell already.

Now that all her anger was spent Shizune made her way through the forest at a reasonable pace. Tonton followed happily.

That night found Naruto and Tsunade at a bar. Inari and Mo was at the hotel they were staying at sleeping.

When Naruto ordered his bottle the waitress objected saying that he was too young and that his parents would be disappointed with him. Naruto rebutted her saying that he was a traveling mercenary and that he was an orphan. The woman had glared at him before turning to Tsunade. The older blond just growled and said. "Look lady I'm not the brats guardian, I'm just traveling with the brat! Now either you get the drink he asked for or I tear down this entire building!" She then crushed the pepper bottle into tiny particles of dust. The woman looked petrified before nodding and running off to get the drinks they ordered.

Naruto leaned back with a grin as he drank his cup of sake. Tsunade sighed happily beside him. "Shizune never lets me do this. She always nags at me to stop drinking, which is why I always leave her behind, so I can get a night of restful drinking." Naruto chuckled he held up his sake bottle. "To a night of freedom then huh?" Tsunade grinned and raised her bottle, clinking it against Naruto's. They cheered and prepared for a night on the town.

The next morning Naruto woke up and found himself in his hotel room with his cheek resting on a really soft pillow. He leaned into it. 'Wow this is really soft!' He thought.

The pillow moved. His eyes shot open. He froze when he saw that he was laying partially on Tsunade's large chest. 'How the hell did she get in my room!? Better yet why is she in my bed!!!" He was about to tactfully move out of the bed slowly when the older blond moaned and open her eyes. She and Naruto stared at each other for a few horrified seconds before Tsunade opened her mouth and screamed.

The last thing Naruto saw was a fist flying towards his head. His last thought was. 'Why do I get punched!'

Tsunade took several breaths as she watched the body of the little blond fly out the broken window and far into the air. She gasped when her thought process caught up with her. Naruto wasn't Jiraiya. He didn't have the shinobi skills to protect himself from a chakra powered punch. She shreieked. "Oh Kami I killed him!" In the other bed the two children were startled awake to see a hole in the wall and Tsunade their traveling companion shrieking in horror. Inari and Mo looked at each other confused. Suddenly before they could say a word Tsunade jumped from the room and hopped over roof tops away from the room. They gaped. What the hell happened!?

Naruto woke up to find himself laying on the ground being healed by a pretty dark haired woman. She looked both concerned and angry. She smiled at him when she saw that he was awake. "Hello there, don't move yet please, you're still healing." The woman told him. Naruto nodded and rested his head against the ground. His head was throbbing and his back hurt. He groaned as his head throbbed painfully. The woman sighed. "Let me guess, you pissed off Tsunade right?" Naruto blinked and looked at the woman startled. "Eh? You know Tsunade?" She smiled gently at him. "Yes, she's my sensei." Naruto remembered Tsunade talking about a apprentice. "Oh so then you must be Shizune right?" She giggled and nodded. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded. "I'm Naruto, if you wanted to know." Shizune smiled.

They looked up when Tsunade landed beside them a worried look in her eyes. Naruto shivered when he saw Shizune's face turn dark, before she stood up and turned to the older blond. He flinched and covered his ears when the timid and kind looking woman began shouting angrily at the blond who looked fearful. She was being backed away by Shizune who was advancing on her. "How can you do that to a little boy!? He's not Jiraiya or a fully fledged shinobi who could protect themselves from your power punches!!! You could have seriously crippled him or worse! What have you got to say for yourself!" Tsunade felt the bark of a tree digging into her back. This was it! She was doomed!

As Tsunade mentally said her goodbyes to sake and the casinos Naruto had gotten up and decided to save Tsunade from Shizune's tirade. "Ow, my back still hurts! Shizune can you please come and take a look at it?" Shizune immediately stopped shouting and turned to Naruto with a concerned look. "Oh are you still in pain? Here let me heal that for you!" As Shizune healed his back he shot Tsunade a look. The woman was still in shock. Normally when Shizune went off on a warpath nothing could distract her from venting, but somehow the blond brat managed to keep the brunet from killing her! She mentally thanked him and celebrated the fact that she'll live to gamble and drink another day. She nodded to the boy. She owed him one.

* * *

A/N

There I put another one up for you since I felt bad for my readers.

Now since I managed to update two chapters I'm gonna work on my other ones. :D

Ok I did promise that I'd answer some questions so here I go :D

Ok as you all probably guessed yes Moegi is Pein and Konan's daughter. Don't worry I will write more on how she was taken from them and what not, so no worries! Hehe, things are going to get complicated with the Akatsuki and Naruto, but that won't be for some time yet.

The relationship between Moegi and Naruto is simple. Moegi has known Naruto since she was three and started calling him dad, since she watched other little girls calling their fathers that. It won't be a sexual relationship, I have different things in mind for them.

Inari though thinks of Naruto almost the same way Haku thought of Zabuza. Except that Inari feels eternally grateful to Naruto for taking him in and looking after him instead of killing him or leaving him behind. So he treats Naruto with the outmost respect. Though he and Moegi won't get along most times.

Yes things are AU in my story so people and time lines will be skewed a bit.

Yes Naruto's group will be traveling around a lot of places. He will be meeting people he would be meeting in the original so no worries :D


End file.
